Talk:Oliver Queen (New Earth)
Aliases I've been reading some of the JLA's greatest hits and I'm not used to the writer's comments in the middle of the story. As such one of them called GA the Green-Clad Bowman, would that be cool to add to his alias? I mean it was just a nickname and wasn't really used commonly (or at all as far as I know) but that's why I'm here asking! --Midoki24 20:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Having external nicknames in the aliases has always been a sort of weird issue. It's valid, but it also distracts from the main purpose of that field, which is to list legitimate alternate names that they've gone by. We've never had a real discussion about this before. Personally, I think that would be a good item for the notes section. as in, :* Green Arrow also has a number of nicknames, which may or may not be canon. He has been called the Emerald Archer, the Green-Clad Bowman, and on one particularly embarrassing occasion, Kelly the Dancing Ballerina. :(the last one didn't happen but I like listing things in threes). Does anybody else think there would be a better way of handling it? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Could we have a nickname field and an alias field? The Alias could be for people like Roy Harper who went by Speedy, Arsenal, and Red Arrow. The nickname field would work for titles like the Emerald Archer.Kyletheobald 23:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. Actually the exact same thing,it shouldn't be to hard to throw in a nickname field right underneath aliases. The only problem is what if certain people don't know what an alias is? Maybe they might get confused and wonder why have 4 name fields. (Current, Real, Alias, Nickname) While not likely, it's still something we could talk about. --Midoki24 12:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Parents Oliver's parents are almost never ever mentioned. I finally found something on them in , but I was wondering if anyone remembers them being mentioned outside of that. We have his mother down as named "Laura" (as does wikipedia) although that story gives her name as Moira. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Confirmed as Moira in Green Arrow Vol 4 3. The new series is really expanding on his parents a lot, beyond their two appearances in the entire rest of his continuity. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Body count I haven't actually read Grell's run, but I've heard rumors that Oliver kills some people in it. I'm trying to give him an all-inclusive body count at the bottom of the page because he crosses the line more than most, and I want to know if I have to read through every issue of the series... which I guess I probably will have to anyway, because it's very under-documented here. But can someone confirm or deny this for me? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::confirm or deny what? the actual numbers, or that he did a fair bit of killing in the grell run? if it's the actual body count, i can help somewhat. i have a good portion of the grell stuff. ::::Steranko 02:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Marriage status For the purposes of templating, are we considering Green Arrow married or divorced? Black Canary did return their ring... but we never heard talk of an actual divorce. She just told him that their marriage was over. Granted it wouldn't be the only time in that issue rules regarding the legal system were horribly flubbed, but still. You can't just decide to get married to someone and go OKAY WE'RE MARRIED NOW. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Verdict of Exile I find the fact that the judge overruled the verdict of not guilty for green arrow unconstitutional. According to the 29th Federal Rule of Criminal Procedure a judge cannot overrule a not guilty verdict.--Lordxehanort 01:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read more: https://wiki.answers.com/Q/Can_a_judge_overturn_an_jury_decision#ixzz1IK9vkmxi :Yeah, everybody does... but hey, it's comics. Regardless of the specifics, it was a plot device. It was an excuse to tell stories about outlaw Green Arrow, and those stories have been really good. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) adultry really? has green arrow actually cheated on black canary if so poor girl she should have canary cry his face off --shadoweagle 00:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :'fraid so. It wasn't anything big, but he kissed someone. It makes sense in the comics why Black Canary dumped him. She didn't have her canary cry ability at the time, either. - Hatebunny 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Now that we have a Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) page, should this page go back to Oliver Queen (New Earth)? Or are we just keeping this system indefinitely for the "search engines' first choice" plan? --- Haroldrocks talk 21:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to say no for the moment, if only because I don't even want to think about how we're going to handle this right now - Hatebunny (talk) 21:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) As for this article I noticed that the ideas in this seem a bit unorganized, as if several people were adding information and not communicating well. A re-write may help, just saying. I also saw quite a bit of redlinks, but didn't know if I had the authority to remove those, so I left them in. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 05:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Several people adding information is the working principle of a wikia, and as you say, when it's not communicated well, also a pitfall. :Redlinks link to pages that doesn't exist. If the link is incorrect, fix it. If the page should be made, make the page. Redlinks shouldn't be removed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:35, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Romantic relations There are some more girls in Ollie's life. Not sure they should me mentioned because it did not happen in the "New Earth". Anyways here it goes. Bonnie King had a short flirt with Ollie, not even worth to mention. I think it was on old Earth-One. Felicity Smoak in the TV-series. In the Arrowverse world? I think Ollie had something together with Lois Lane too. Zatanna, now this is not bad Ollie! Sure, sure she was under a "magic spell" but that looked like a excuse for Zatanna. Really! Now this is old news, still in Earth-One. Action Comics Vol 1 434 -- CheatCat (talk) 12:06, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :* Bonnie King was one date, in a Justice League comic (oh, sorry, one panel in a Justice League comic). :* Arrow is irrelevant to the mainstream Green Arrow. :* Lois? Reference please. :* Zatanna wasn't a romantic interest. It wasn't even a fling. It was just an awkward situation for the both of them. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:21, March 2, 2016 (UTC) First appearance The infobox uses without explanation or source, but the notes section gives with a source, . Where does 218 come from? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:45, June 24, 2018 (UTC) : I strongly suspect that was influenced by this: https://darkmark6.tripod.com/greenaind.htm with the reasoning that J'onn J'onnz, a character with no Earth-Two counterpart, debuted in the same month. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:51, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ::With no other source, I suggest altering it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:03, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :::I agree. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:09, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I don't remember if this was me but Hatebunny asked me if I knew the rationale for this so I did some digging and I'm weighing in. AC #218 is the beginning of the Green Arrow feature in Adventure Comics. AC #250 is the first issue penciled by Jack Kirby. That story, "Green Arrows of the World," isn't really ever referenced again (at least not to my knowledge) so it's not concrete proof of continuity by itself. You don't really get Green Arrow clearly established with his new Earth-One digs until when Jack Kirby gives him the origin story involving Starfish Island. So, either way, it's mostly arbitrary. Like AC #250 is written by Bill Finger who had previously written other Green Arrow stories in Adventure Comics, why aren't those where Earth-One starts? Someone seems to have decided that since Jack Kirby wrote the new origin story, his collective work should be considered Earth-One, so it's just kind of an arbitrary cut-off. Nothing changes between #249 and #250 other than the pencils. Then again, it would also be weird to have Kirby's run split into Earth-One and Earth-Two. So the rationale behind #218 is some people feel it makes more sense to just consider the general Green Arrow run on Adventure Comics to be his Earth-One adventures instead of throwing darts at a map trying to pinpoint a concrete change that isn't really there. That being said, I don't care if you guys wanna change it, I'm just explaining the rationale. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:49, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::The Green Arrow feature moved from More Fun Comics starting with . The only significance to #218 is, as I mentioned, the Nov. 1955 cover-date. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:17, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hilariously, I was wrong about it starting at #218 because I was looking at the character appearance category which is of course divided by continuity. In my defense I had literally just woken up. Anyway, it seems like Shadzane is the person to talk to. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:26, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, so in going through the Adventure appearances, I noticed that the Rainbow Archer from had a second appearance in , which is definitely Earth-One. Should we go with #246 as the first Earth-One GA? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 04:29, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::The decision that is where Earth-One Green Arrow starts was made by Darkseid01 back in 2011, long before I was here. I don't know why. I added a note in 2014 pointing out that this was the transition issue, just because I though such notes were needed (but leaving it vague because I didn't know the reasons). Shadzane �� (talk) 15:24, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I know Darkseid worked from lists compiled by DCUGuide. I'm guessing that's where they set the split. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:54, June 25, 2018 (UTC)